Love in Moonlight
by Leysenk
Summary: Elesa Eckenback é uma adolescente de 17 anos que mora com 3 lobos em um chalé na floresta que competem para ganhar seu coração. Mas todos são uma escolha difícil. Quem será o escolhido? Cameron? Viktor? Ruprest?
1. Chapter 1

Dizem que o lobo é um símbolo de crueldade e sangue, uma peste indomável, um demônio que carrega o estandarte da morte. Onde ele mora não existe paz, apenas uma guerra onde o mal sai sempre vitorioso. Mas na verdade, tudo isso é uma mentira, pois o que eu vi no lobo é totalmente diferente. Eles são anjos presos no corpo de um predador, e por essas características físicas eles não são compreendidos e muito menos respeitados. Eu vi que o lobo é incrível em suas técnicas, um predador ágil, a encarnação da força e da eficácia.

Eu não sou nenhum lobo, sou apenas uma adolescente, mas sei de tudo isso porque vivos com eles. Meu nome é Elesa Eckenback, tenho dezessete anos e minha profissão é caçar animais e vende-los no vilarejo. Eu não dou a mínima para o que pensam de uma menina que vive em um simples chalé na floresta que mata animais para ganhar dinheiro, mas tenho desprezo para aqueles que criticam meus lobos.

Voltava da vila para a floresta indo ao encontro de minha família. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pela floresta clara da luz da lua, parei em frente ao meu chalé e abri a porta, estava tudo escuro e vazio. Claro, é noite de lua cheia e meus meninos com certeza saíram para aproveitar essa linda noite.

Deixei meu arco e flechas jogados no sofá e fui na cozinha fazer algo para meus meninos comerem, mas felizmente vi a janta na mesa: frango frito com arroz e feijão. Foi muito fofo da parte deles cozinhar enquanto eu estava ausente. Como eu tinha comido no vilarejo e não estava com fome, guardei tudo no fogão. Depois de ter feito isso, fui ao meu quarto ler algo para me distrair enquanto meus meninos não estavam em casa. Procurei na prateleira um livro que me agradasse essa noite, fiquei em dúvida entre 'Alice no País das Maravilhas' e 'O Resgate do Tigre'.

"Hum... eu escolho..."

Eu estava decidindo quando um dedo tocou no livro 'O Resgate do Tigre'.

"Acho que este é melhor."

Me virei e sorri para o meu lobo preto de olhos azuis na forma humana. "Tudo bem. Obrigada, Viktor." Afaguei os cabelos negros de Viktor e ele empurrou sua cabeça na minha mãe, pedindo por mais.

Fui guardar o outro livro quando alguém o pegou da minha mão. Por um momento achei que fosse Viktor, mas quando virei, vi que era apenas Cameron, meu lobo marrom de olhos dourados.

"Não dê ouvido á ele, Alice tem mais aventuras."

"Mas 'O Resgate do Tigre' também tem aventuras." Disse de volta.

"Sim, mas aposto que nenhum personagem desse livro é tão engraçado quanto o Chapeleiro."

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem, meninos. Hoje vou ler este." Apontei para 'O Resgate do Tigre' na minha mão. "E amanhã eu leio Alice, que tal?"

Os dois balançaram a cabeça concordando e eu me sentei na cama de frente para eles, vendo-os se transformarem nas bestas que eu tanto amava.

"Então, vocês chegaram cedo. Na verdade, MUITO cedo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Vimos um lobo correndo em nossa floresta e ficamos preocupados com você."

Disse Viktor pela telepatia de lobo enquanto subia em cima da cama e passava seu focinho em minhas tranças loiras.

"Um lobo? Que estranho, nenhum lobo a não ser vocês passa por aqui. Tomara que ele só esteja de passagem." Eu disse preocupada.

"Eu também, não estou nem um pouco afim de matar alguém da minha própria espécie. Já estamos quase em extinção devido á matança desses desgraçados humanos. Se não fosse por eles, minha antiga matilha ainda estaria viva."

Eu acariciei a cabeça de Cameron que estava deitada em minhas pernas.

"Eu sei Cameron." Comecei a desfazer as tranças. "E pensar que eu daria o mundo para vocês terem suas famílias de volta."

"Família? Você é minha família, Elesa. Eu não conheci meus pais e nem minha matilha, eu era apenas um filhote recém nascido quando seus pais me encontraram. Eu não ligo para o que aconteceu com minha matilha."

Eu estava de acordo com Viktor. Eu nasci cinco meses antes dele e era impossível me lembrar da primeira vez que o vi.

Cameron riu sem emoção. "Minha matilha nunca me quis. Mas eu não ligo. Meu ex-alfa era um vira-lata. Me expulsou da matilha por sem querer não cumprir uma de suas ordens tolas. Mas se eu soubesse que iria te conhecer nesse dia, teria desobedecido suas ordens por mim mesmo e com muito prazer."

O que Cameron dizia isso com alegria, mas também podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Eu sabia que era uma dor que não podia ser esquecida, porque era a mesma dor que eu sentia quando me lembrava da morte dos meus pais.

"Que nota você daria a esse dia?" Perguntou Viktor.

"Nove seria bom." Concluiu Cameron depois de pensar.

"Por que nove? Foi porque eu encontrei você dormindo na chuva?" Perguntei olhando Cameron subir em cima da cama.

"Não. Porque quando cheguei aqui pela primeira vez vi que eu teria que dividir você com o abobado aqui." Cameron puxou o rabo de Viktor que latiu e saiu de perto do lobo marrom.

Mesmo Cameron sendo dois anos mais velho que eu, era mais criança que Viktor. Ele se aproximou do lobo negro mais uma vez para tentar pega-lo de novo.

"Ah, me deixe em paz, você é muito chato, vê se cresce. Acho que seu alfa expulsou você porque não aguentava mais ver essa sua cara."

O que parecia ser uma brincadeira infantil virou uma briga séria. Os dois começaram a ser morder e dar patadas no rosto do outro parecendo felinos.

"Ei! Se quiserem se matar, vão pra fora. Eu quero silêncio enquanto leio."

Eu peguei o livro e me deitei na cama tirando os sapatos. Os lobos apenas ficaram quietos e se acomodaram no meu lado. Viktor na esquerda e Cameron na direita.

Devorei um capítulo rapidamente e exclamei furiosa.

"O que? Como Ren pôde esquecer a Kelsey? Eles foram feitos um para o outro. Sequestrar e torturar Ren já foi muito ruim, mas Lokesh fazê-lo esquecer seu amor verdadeiro já é muita sacanagem. O que você acha disso, Viktor?"

Quando virei, vi Viktor dormindo. Eu suspirei. Fechei o livro deixando-o debaixo do meu travesseiro e me aconcheguei nas costas de Cameron enquanto abraçava o pescoço de Viktor.

Olhei para a lua e fechei os olhos, quando um uivo de lobo soou pela floresta. Eu fiquei com medo desse lobo, mas seu uivo era uma melodia nos meus ouvido que me ajudou a dormir. Adormeci com a luz da lua cheia brilhando sob mim e meus lobos e ouvindo o uivo harmonioso e misterioso que surgia da floresta.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ei, ei. Hoje serei seu parceiro, né?"

Soltei um suspiro, essa era a quarta vez que ele me pergunta isso.

"Não estou pensando em caçar hoje, Cameron. Temos comida o suficiente."

"Comida que os humanos do vilarejo venderam para você, estou com saudades de comer um bom cervo, os machos são os mais gostosos. Aposto que você perdeu sua astúcia na caça, afinal, faz quase um mês que não saímos pra uma boa caça e olha como estão seus braços, fracos que quase nem da mais pra ver nem sequer um músculo aqui."

Fechei o livro de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Com Cameron falando o tempo todo ao meu lado não dava para concentrar. Coloquei ele embaixo do sofá.

"Cameron, não perdi astúcia nenhuma, me lembro muito bem dos pontos fracos dos cervos, mas temos que dar um tempo e esperar eles se procriarem um poucos mais. Senão daqui a algum tempo você não vai mais ter cervos para comer."

"Vamos." Ele insistiu deitando a cabeça grande em meu colo. "Um cervo a menos no grupo não vai leva-los a extinção."

"Hoje não." Peguei uma almofada e bati devagar na cabeça de Cameron.

"Por favor, amor. Eu prometo que irei carregar a caça sozinho."

"Deixe ela em paz, Cameron. Ela não é obrigada a caçar quando você quer."

"Ninguém falou com você, Viktor. Afinal você nem sabe caçar direito."

Viktor levantou furiosamente do tapete que estava dormindo e mostrou as presas para Cameron.

"Escuta aqui, eu não estou ligando pelo que você pensa de mim na hora de uma caçada, mas você não pode ficar forçando a menina a fazer o que você quer."

Cameron tirou a cabeça do meu colo e rosnou para Viktor.

"Eu não estou forçando ninguém a fazer nada. Agora se você quiser se aparecer então vá lá pra fora que na floresta pelo menos existem vermes da sua espécie, fracote."

Eu levantei do sofá e fiquei entre eles.

"Calma, vocês dois. Cameron, eu sei que você é forte na hora da caça, mas você não precisa se gabar disso. E Viktor não é fraco, ele é mais rápido que você e se não fosse por ele, você nunca alcançaria a presa."

Cameron olhou para o lado.

"Tsk, eu já cacei muitas vezes sem ele."

"Sim, quando você ainda estava com aquela matilha que abandonou você no meio do nada como se fosse lixo para eles."

"Viktor!"

Esse era um assunto que nunca teríamos que conversar perto de Cameron, ele era sensível demais quando lembrava do passado.

Sem pensar, Cameron pulou em cima de Viktor se preparando para mordê-lo, mas Viktor se esquivou rapidamente fazendo Cameron morder uns troncos grossos que estava atrás dele que eu usava para colocar fogo na fornalha. Cameron apertou suas mandíbulas partindo o grande tronco ao meio. Ele tinha muita força na boca. Se Viktor não tivesse saído do lugar, ele o partiria no meio.

"Chega, Cameron! E você." Apontei para Viktor ao meu lado. "Controle-se."

"Ah, que se dane. Eu quero ter que aturar vocês, eu vou sair daqui."

Cameron se metarmofou-se na forma humana e subiu as escadas do segundo andar que iam direto para meu quarto.

"Quer saber? Chega! Eu vou caçar."

Cameron parou no meio do caminho. "Agora que você decide isso? Que seja, vamos caçar o que?"

"Eu irei caçar a primeira criatura que eu ver, e sozinha."

"E-espera, sozinha?"

"Isso mesmo, Cameron."

"E como eu vou saber se você vai ficar bem?"

"Você e Viktor não precisam saber de nada. A vida é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser."

Não dei tempo para Viktor e Cameron responderem e fechei a porta com força, peguei meu arco e flechas que estavam na ceira da varanda e corri em direção á floresta.

_Idiotas. Cães imbecís. Quando irão se acertar? Quanto tempo vou ter que aguentar essa trégua?_

Eu fui para as cachoeiras do norte. Onde tinha água, tinha animais. Quem sabe eu tenha sorte e encontre um rebanho de cervos. Chegando lá vi que não tinha nada, sentei em uma pedra e olhei para a grama na esperança de que algum cervo aparecesse entre as árvores. Aproveitei o tempo para examinar as minhas flechas. Quando acabei bati minhas mãos na cara.

_Merda, peguei as piores e uma delas estava quebrada._

Olhei para cima.

_O céu está nublado e as nuvens estão escuras. Belo dia para sair. Malditos Cameron e Viktor._

Iria chover em breve, eu podia sentir isso. Me levantei da pedra e alguns pingos de chuva caíram em minha cabeça, mas eu não iria voltar pra casa, não sem nada nas mãos, iria caçar nem que fosse um coelho magro. Sendo assim, corri em direção á floresta, pensando onde eu iria ficar para esperar a chuva passar.

_Já sei, a caverna._

Era isso, quando meus pais ainda eram vivos, Viktor e eu achamos uma pequena caverna abandonada e fizemos dela nosso lugar secreto. Lá tem algumas flechas boas, incluindo comida que eu deixei lá dois dias atrás. Chegando lá, vi um pequeno rochedo camuflado com vários cipós. Era o lugar ideal para passar a manhã.

Entrei rapidamente. A chuva já estava forte. Acendi uma vela que encontrei e troquei as flechas ruins pelas boas. Achei alguns hambúrgueres que Cameron tinha feito e apaguei a luz, ela podia atrair animais selvagens, como um urso. Eu podia matar facilmente um urso, pois sabia os pontos que podia matar um na primeira flechada, isso se ele estivesse em modo defesa, sobre duas patas ao invés de quatro.

Sentei em um canto no fundo da caverna e comecei a comer um hambúrguer. Quando terminei me virei para guardar os outros hambúrgueres que sobraram e senti um focinho molhado cutucando e cheirando meus ombros. No momento levei um susto, mas pelo cheiro me toquei de quem era. Eu sorri.

"É só você."

Eu sabia que era o Cameron, Viktor não tomava banho há três dias e estava fedendo, Cameron mesmo molhado cheirava melhor do que ele.

"Então você se arrependeu e veio me pedir desculpas?"

Ele passou o focinho na minha bochecha.

"Ei, pare com isso." Eu ri e comecei acariciar o focinho dele.

Eu fechei os olhos, me virei e abracei o pescoço dele. Ele recuou um pouco, mas depois relaxou.

"Eu não consigo me zangar com você, você é muito importante para mim."

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou imóvel e calado.

"Eu entendo se você não quer dizer nada, mas eu perdoo você."

Ele se metamorfoseou e eu tive que ficar de joelhos para manter meus braços no pescoço dele.

"Eu te amo. Te amo hoje, te amo amanhã e te amo para sempre."

Eu ri com a minha frase e puxei seu rosto para perto do meu e o beijei. Não era o meu primeiro beijo, mas era o primeiro com Cameron. Ele pulou de surpresa, mas ficou imóvel. Empurrei minha língua na sua boca até colidir com a dele e o puxei mais perto. O que era segundos parecia ser horas, mas eu não me importava com o tempo. Eu deixei um olho semi aberto par ver sua expressão. Ele parecia relaxado e aqueles lindos olhos verdes também estavam semi abertos.

_Olhos verdes?_

Congelei e abri os olhos completamente. Aquele homem não era o Cameron. Surpresa quebrei o beijo e o empurrei para longe de mim.

"Mas que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Q-q-quem é você? E o que está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou? Como entrou aqui?"

"Ei, se acalme. Eu senti o cheiro de comida e vim ver de perto. Mas vejo que uma fêmea chegou primeiro. Uma fêmea que diz que me ama e no outro momento me empurra rudemente."

"Cale a boca! Eu pensei que era meu lobo que estava aqui."

"O que? Tem outros da nossa espécie? Eu pensei que éramos os únicos aqui."

"Não, tem mais dois. Mas briguei com eles e agora estou sozinha por um tempo."

"hum, então você me confundiu com um de seus companheiros."

"Sim, agora vá embora. Preciso de um tempo sozinha para pensar no que vou á eles."

Me inclinei e comecei a empurra-lo.

"Ei, isso não é justo, me deixe ficar aqui até a chuva passar, você me deve essa, afinal você roubou meu primeiro beijo."

Rangi os dentes e corei.

"Tudo bem. Até a chuva passar."

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu.

Ele se matamorfoseou em um lobo branco. Eu não podia negar, ele era lindo. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e olhou para mim.

"Você não vai se transformar?"

Eu olhei para meu colo. "Não sou um lobo, apenas vivo com dois deles."

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes.

"Uma fêmea humana?"

"Não fique assustado ou nervoso, não sou igual a eles."

"Não é isso." Ele riu. "Só estou surpreso que meu primeiro beijo foi com uma humana."

"Dá pra esquecer isso? Afinal nem sei o seu nome."

Ele olhou em meus olhos.

"Meu nome é Ruprest."


End file.
